With the growth of related technologies, a great variety of electronic devices are developed rapidly and used widely in various fields. Normally, a typical electronic device may offer user status information to any other external device through a message.
By the way, in order to initially set or update this type information, the typical electronic device requires a user to enter a suitable menu of a corresponding application and then directly perform an input action.
Unfortunately, this manual process may often cause much inconvenience to a user.